The Contest of Champions
This article is for the battles and voting of the Contest of Champions. This article maybe edited by any user of the wiki at any time. If you any doubts about this you can and have to contact me. Users of Comic Crossroads, this Constest of Champions is going the greatest tournament of heroes and villains ever fought on CR, battles between Marvel and DC and in the end only three characters can win. A war fought between heroes and villains, allies and enemies, between all realities and this, this is only the beginning. The battles are going to be super exciting and you can make all the difference. Rules 50 Characters will be chosen, each from DC and Marvel and then I will preapre battles for them randomely, that means there will be a lot of battles and in the end only three can actually win something. Each week a new fight will happen and the users get to vote on their opinion and that will happen with all 50 fights and that is just the first round of the tournament. The character with the more votes wins the figh and moves on to the next round until one is crowned the one, the only Crossroads Champion of 2013/2014. Voting (Example) The battles are determined by luck (randomly if you will) and the characters win by votes. You pick the character you think it wins and put a link with your name plus a phrase or a fact that justifies your decision. Following this is an example: ''' Battle 00: Doctor Octopus vs. Spiderman (Peter Parker) Battle 00 features Doctor Octopus and Spider Man. The arch enemys have faced themselves countless of times and Doctor Octopus´s physical and mental power has overwhelmed him. Spider Man´s strenght, speed, agility and all others are a force to be reckoned with and his genius rivals that of Octavius himself. A fight between two powerful beings now begins. '''Doctor Octopus Wins (3): *The Great Lord David: Doctor Octopus is just so much stronger than Spiderman. He is the obvious winner. *Emma mary: Doctor Octopus easily wins. *Rafaking99: Doctor Octopus´s tentacles have shown an incredible force that is more than a match for Spiderman. Even in terms of intellect, Doctor Octopus outsmarts Peter. Spider-Man Wins (2): *FrenchTouch: Spider-Man Wins. *Artemis Thorson: Spidey takes this one. Final Result: Since Doctor Octopus has 3 votes and Spiderman only has 2, Doctor Octopus wins and moves on to the next round of the Contest of Champions. Contact me if you have any doubt about any of this. Prize The prize of the Contest of Champions is virtually anything that the victor desires, anything that is within my obvious possession of course so you can ask for virtually anything in my power except for this: *"I want more wishes" or anything containing the same content or idea. *Anything that is not within obvious reason (the categorization of this exception is made only by Comic Crossroads´s Administrators). *The prize of the Contest of Champions involves only The Great Lord David and not any other users or administrators are to be bothered with questions related to the Contest of Champions. Trophy The winner will be later declared and he will be awarded one wish and to remain as a mermoral with that user´s permission 'a small template with this image will be on the top of that user´s page. I think the image was well chosen as it function as a throne to the winner and the six gems around it signify in the contest: The Red Gem embodies '''Strength, t'he blue gem embodies Intellect, the green gem embodies '''Durability, '''the yellow gem embodies Ene'rgy Projection''', the orange gem embodies '''Speed' and finally purple gem embodies '''Skill plus the throne embodies the contest´s prize. It is only natural that a true champion should have all of these qualities so users keep strong, cause very soon one of you will be sitting on that throne and receiving a good prize. Character - User To make this better, the user gets to bid on the character they think that will win the whole contest. There are 52 characters and only one can win, while the other 2 stay in 2nd and 3rd place with lover prizes. Since there are 52 characters, 104 users can bid. 1 Character can only have 2 biders 'and there are some characters that won´t have bider but that is normal. There are 52 Characters you put your name in front of one. Attention when you choose a character you cannot change it after the contest has started and any cheating to get a character will get that user being disqualified and maybe blocked. '''I will act as a comissioner shall we say and remember that each user can only call dibs on 3 characters as the maximum. '''Here are the 52 Characters and good luck, you can win a grand prize. By biding on a page you must do like this next example: Name of the Character - Your Name (Spiderman - The Great Lord David) '(Attention, this is just an example). *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) - Cartoon44, FoolishJester *Doctor Octopus - Rafaking99 *Wiccan - Tarrlok *Superman - Scribe of Krypton, Gamer68 *Wolverine - Dragonulteo, FrenchTouch *Storm - The Great Lord David *Baron Mordo - Charles G *Doctor Doom - Dragonulteo *Darkseid - Artemis Thorson *Batman (Bruce Wayne) - Cartoon44, RoninTheMasterless *The Joker - Emma mary *Bane - FrenchTouch *The Wizard - Emma mary *Beast - ProfessorKilroy *The Martian Manhunter - Gamer68 *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) - The Great Lord David *Human Torch - Emma mary *Black Mask (Roman Sionis)- Cartoon44 *The Hulk - FrenchTouch, Bluehunter16 *Doctor Strange - FoolishJester, Bluehunter16 *Lex Luthor - Rafaking99 *Cyclops - FoolishJester *Nightcrawler - Lord Caesar, Bluehunter16 *Jean Grey (without the Phoenix Force) - Actingoutlove, ΚΟΜΙΞ *Magneto - Dragonulteo *Apocalypse - Lord Caesar *Thor - Artemis Thorson, Tarrlok *Loki - Tarrlok *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) '- Charles G *Iron Man - Charles G *Green Arrow '(Oliver Queen) '- Gamer68, Red Average *Nightwing - Scribe of Krypton, TheSonofNeptune *Venom '(Edward Brock)- Lord Caesar *The Red Hood (Jason Todd) '- RoninTheMasterless *Red Robin '(Tim Drake) '- TheSonofNeptune *Ant-Man '(Scott Lang) - Shiplord13, Professor Kilroy *Black Panther - Scribe of Krypton *Wonder Woman - Actingoutlove *Metallo - Rafaking99 *Lady Shiva - RoninTheMasterless *Robin (Damian Wayne) - TheSonofNeptune *Hawkeye - Professor Kilroy *Captain Cold - Shiplord13 *Aquaman - Red Average *The Flash (Barry Allen) - Red Average *Psylocke - Actingoutlove *Quicksilver - Shiplord13 *Flash (Wally West) '- Artemis Thorson *Emma Frost - ΚΟΜΙΞ *Stepford Cuckoos '(Three-In-One) - ΚΟΜΙΞ *Iceman - *The Vision - The Great Lord David Start bidding users, the first battle will being very soon and good luck to you all! You will need it. ''' Voting Rules Has already expressed earlier, the battles will be randomly chosen by me so any doubts or requests and you know who to call. Even so the tournament begins in a few hours at 12:00 am. The voting example up there is the way to find the winner of the battle. However even if simple, there are some important rules: *You cannot vote on a character whose bidder is you. *Each user can only vote on '''one character. If a user has two user accounts, he can only vote once. *'Anyone' can vote, even blocked users. All you need is to contact me. *You shouldn´t just vote strategically, but also in a fair way. *Votes can be added, removed or changed after the battle is over as long as they do not alter the final result of the battle in question. *Each battle of the Contest of Champions lasts for one week, no more, no less and this only changes in case of a draw between characters, *A Draw on a battle means that the battle will last one more week so that the final result maybe another one. If a second draw were to happen, then both characters would be eliminated from the contest. The breaking of these rules will not lead to blocks or any other punishment at first, but after a number of warnings a punishment will be in order, varying according to the infraction as well as the removal of that same user from the Contest of Champions. The removal might be temporary or permanent, and any discussions involving this matter have to be taken to me. ''' Battle 01: Magneto (Dragonulteo) vs. Edward Brock (Caesar) The Battle 01 features Magneto (that possesses incredibly powerful magnetic powers that allow him flight, strength, speed, barrier creation) and Venom (owner of the Venom Symbiote whose physiology gives him Spider-Man like powers, with the difference that Venom´s powers are enhanced far beyond those of Spider-Man). '''Magneto Wins (7): *The Great Lord David: Venom is no match for the Master of Magnetism. Magneto easily takes this one. *FoolishJester: Magneto WINS. *Shiplord13: Magneto just has to seal Venom in an air tight metal box and hurtle it into space and the problems solved *Red Average: Magneto could use metal and bang it together weakening Venom extract Eddie Brock or Flash Thompson and then do what Shiplord13 said put him in a box and hurtle him into space, preferably the sun. *Rafaking99: You give Venom so much power. Magneto can fly, can create nearly impenetrable barriers not to mention he is a genius and his magnetic powers give him superhuman attributes. This fight is between a more powerful Spider-Man and a mutant that can defeat an entire team of X-Men. The winner is obvious. * RoninTheMasterless: This would be a close fight, but Max/Erik has decades of experience, fine honed use of his powers; he does not just have the ability to control metal; he can even make himself super strong, make force fields that withstand nuclear bombs, and he could probably manipulate the iron in Eddie's blood and thus defeat him. * Photon: I'd have to say Magneto would win. His powers give him a massive variety of possibilities to win this battle. Venom Wins (4): *Emma mary: Venom wins against Magneto. All it takes is some speed and with one punch Magneto is almost dead. *Charles G: For once in my life, Emma and I have the same opinion. *Artemis Thorson: Venom doesn't wear metal, and he's quick and agile enough to dodge any attacks from Magneto. All he has to do is get close enough to land a fatal blow to the Master of Magnetism. *Bluehunter16: Magneto can control metal. Too bad Venom doesn't wear any metal. Plus, Venom is just a visious animal that won't quit. Final Result: Since Magneto has 7 votes and Venom has 4, Magneto wins the Battle 01 and moves on to the next round of the Contest of Champions. Venom is eliminated from the Contest. Contact me if you have any doubt about any of this. Battle 02: The Vision (David) vs. Wally West (Artemis) The Battle 02 features the Vision (that possesses the power of density changing, has superhuman attributes, can fire energy blasts and can control technology plus fly at high speeds and he is also a master strategist) and Wally West (the fastest man alive, Wally possesses all the powers that the Speed Force affords, the only difference being that all other speedsters (except Barry Allen) don´t get even near his power). The Vision Wins (4): *Emma mary: Wally maybe the fastest man alive but the Vision has lots of powers that give him the advantage. He can remain intangible and invincible, fire lots of energy blasts that actually may hit Wally plus a lot of other things. Vision has my vote. *Bluehunter16: Vision would win because even with Wally's super speed, eventually Vision will just overpower him and win the fight. *Photon: Given his upgrade in Avengers A.I. that makes his entire body composed of nanites and allowing him to change his form to whatever the hell he wants, I'd have to say Vision. Besides, even simply with his density control, he can make it so Wally passes straight through him, or make himself so dense Wally breaks his hand punching him. *Rafaking99: The Vision would overwhelm the Flash with all his powers. Besides the Flash´s intangibility doesn´t compare to that of the Vision so they don´t cancel each other. The Vision would win this battle without much trouble. Wally West Wins (8): *RoninTheMasterless: Wally is the fastest man alive (pre-reboot), and he gets my vote largely due to the feats I've seen him accomplish in the animated series Justice League; Wally can out run literally anything including Vision, and Wally can also phase through objects, leap very high, think superhumanly fast, and also use the infinite mass punch. *Charles G: It´s Flash we are talking about everyone. The Vision goes down. *Shiplord13: Love Vision, but got to go with Wally here. Vision may be able to change his density and such but so can Wally. I bet Wally would figure out how to vibrate to a certain point that he manages to short circuit Vision. *Gwen Stacy Parker: Flash is the fastest man alive, he would own the Vision. Flash is more than just a fast guy, he's a scientist, so he could come up with a quick and productive way to defeat the Vision. *The Great Lord David: Maybe the Flash does hold some kind of advantage over the Vision but go ahead all of you, destroy my favorite character of all time. *Fatboy69: I feel like everyone else has given pretty good reasons for Flash to win, + hes my favorite character from DC. *FoolishJester: The Flash WINS. *Dragonulteo: Through the Vision can dense his body, but the Flash will sure find a way to short circuit the Vision. Final Result: 'Since Flash (Wally West) has 8 votes and the Vision has 4, Flash (Wally West) wins Battle 02 and moves on to the next round of the Contest of Champions. The Vision is eliminated from the contest. Contact me if you have any doubt about this. Battle 03: Apocalypse (Caesar) vs. Loki (Photon) The Battle 03 features Apocalypse (the world´s oldest mutant and with his age not only comes experience but also incredible powers that make him of the most powerful beings to walk the Earth. His technological genius and mutant abilities, make him a formidable foe) and Loki (maybe the most powerful sorcerer in all the Nine Realms, capable of warping reality on a near universal scale, possessing all the attributes of an asgardian and one of the most brilliant evil minds in history does, indeed he reminds us that he is a god). '''Apocalypse Wins (4): ' *The Great Lord David: I´ve been a fan of Apocalypse for a long time and I´m also confident that his abilities could beat Loki but I must admit that this is an awesome fight and that both these villains are incredibly powerful and ruthless. *Bloxxasourus: Apocalyse WINS. *Charles G: Based on what I´ve seen in X-Men TAS, X-Men Evolution and in the comics, I would say Apocalypse would win. His genius along with his incredible mutant powers make him a winning god. Loki is indeed a powerful sorcerer and an Asgardian god but Apocalypse takes this one in my opinion. *Rafakin99: Apocalypse is very strong and while Loki may uses his sorcery Apocalypse will always win. He has turned some of the strongest mutants on Earth into is horseman and he will not be stopped by some trickery. 'Loki Wins (3): ' *Bluehunter16: Even with Apocalypse's might, Loki is still a god. Even if Loki was beaten, I'm sure all of his fans would avenge him. *Emma mary: Apocalypse '''just maybe be a little more powerful than Loki, but even so the god of mischief is one of my favourite characters of all time and that´s the reason he has my vote and he will always have it. Loki Wins. *Shiplord13: Apocalypse may think he is a god, but Loki would just use his magic and destroy him. Final Result: '''Since Apocalypse has 4 votes and Loki has 3, Apocalypse wins Battle 03 and moves on to the next round of the Contest of Champions. Loki is eliminated from the contest. Contact me if you have any doubt about this. Battle 04: Storm (Dave) vs. Jean Grey (Act) The Battle 04 features Storm ( a potential Omega-Level Mutant whose powers allow her to control all the facets of the weather and of the Earth, plus her powers give her a variety of powers, abilities and possibilities plus she is a trained warrior and tactian and a master when it comes to telepathic resistance) and Jean Grey (one of the world´s most powerful telepaths whose power scale without the Phoenix Force are said to rival those of the Shadow King and Xavier, plus her telekinesis give her much more offensive and defensive power, proving that she is worthy of the Phoenix). '''Storm Wins (5): *Shiplord13: This would be an intesting battle, but in the end I see Storm taking a non-Phoenix Jean Grey out pretty fast. *Photon: I'm a huge Jean Grey fan, so it is incredibly hard for me to admit that Storm would almost certainly win this battle. *FrenchTouch: Without the Phœnix, Jean's pretty much f-ed up, in a battle with the Master of Elements, and, the ex-wife of Black Panther. *Lord Caesar: Storm would already barbeque Jean with one powerful lightning bolt. *Xemnas-Spidey: Hmmm Storm. Storm is way beyond Jean´s level. Storm WINS. 'Jean Grey Wins (3): ' *The Great Lord David: Just to give Jean a fightning chance, she could always use her telekinesis to beat Storm she is still a human being. Jean has in past given proof that her powers are very strong without the Phoenix Force and she is one of the world´s most powerful telepaths so this should be a tought fight. *Emma mary: Jean could always use her force fields to protect herself and then keep attacking Ororo´s mind with physic assaults and other stuff so I can see Jean winning this one. *Rafaking99: I was in the chat with Dave and I remembered I still had to vote on the contest. I´m sorry to make another stalemate but just won´t see Jean go down this easily. Her telepathy and telekinesis make her as if not more powerful than Ororo. 'Final Result: ' Acknowledgement Trivia The Author´s Nothe Category:User Creations Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Tournaments Category:Featured Articles